puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fintan Island (Cobalt)
Fintan Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . Natural Resources Buildings ; Apothecary : Airmid's Cauldron (bazaar) : Irish Whisk (upgraded) : Pot O' Gold Potions (upgraded) ; Attraction : : ; Bank : End of the Rainbow (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Achill Acquisitions (upgraded) ; Distillery : Sille's Still (bazaar) : Fintan Fine Fluids (upgraded) : Lanigan's Highball (upgraded) : Morrigan's Malts : Tier nah Grog (upgraded) ;Estate agent : Ogham Origins (upgraded) ;Furnisher : Dagda's Furnishing Stores (bazaar) : Crann Bethadh (upgraded) : Irish Box Springs (upgraded) ;House ;Inn : Finnabar's Finest (upgraded) ;Iron monger : Goibnius' Fire (bazaar) : Irish Steel (upgraded) : Irish Swords (upgraded) : Shillelagh Soldiers (upgraded) ;Palace : The Blarney Throne (upgraded) ;Shipyard : Floatin' to Moytura (bazaar) : Blazing Sails (upgraded) : Cloverleaf Sails (upgraded) : Erin Go Brig (upgraded) : Lucky Charts (upgraded) : Muirgen Longa (upgraded) : Shippin' the Flood (upgraded) : Son of a Ship (upgraded) ;Tailor : Kiltic Threads (bazaar) : Aine's Limerick Laces (upgraded) : Fintan Couture (upgraded) : McRags (upgraded) : Rumpeled Kiltskins (upgraded) ;Weavery : Druinenechs Figte (bazaar) : Leprechaun Linens (upgraded) : Spinning Wheel : Tour Elura Loom (upgraded) : Tuime Time (upgraded ;Dusted buildings : Gaelic Clabar (upgraded tailor) : Speirling Cauldron (upgraded apothecary) : Spirits of Fintan (distillery) : Under the Troscan Sun (upgraded furnisher) : Irishkea (upgraded furnisher) : Succellus' Hammer (upgraded iron monger) : Creidhne's Crafts (shipyard) History A rock way past the southeast swamp area near some cane, reads, "This island were fashioned by Yngvild". In Irish mythology, Fintan the white was one of the first to settle in Ireland. Governors *Mousht - February 2006 to February 2007 *Qball - February 2007 to March 2007. *Mousht - March 2007 to April 2007 *Pigswill - April 2007 to August 2007. *Cybrpyro - August 2007 to January 08. *Livngdedgirl - January 08 - February 09. *Guppygurl - February 09 - April 2010. *Monstrzro - April 2010 - July 2011. *Darlie/Cobaltian - July 2011 - January 2012. *Aztekpuzzle - January 2012 - present. Blockades : 2006-02-26, What The Falchion took the island in an uncontested three-round sinking blockade. : 2007-07-08, What The Falchion defended the island against Vargas the Mad (Brigand King) with a 9 strength. : 2007-08-11, Static Before the Storm took the island from What The Falchion in four-round non sinking blockade. : 2007-09-16, Static Before the Storm defended the island against What the Falchion's attempt to reclaim it, in a closely-fought five-round non sinking blockade. : 2007-01-14, Fintan was transferred to the winner, Dark Asylum, of the And one more gift from Cybr-Santa Island Give away. : 2009-02-24, Fintan was transferred to the winner, , of The Ravishing of Fintan Island Give away. : 2010-04-10, Full Fathom Five defeated Fishnet Stockings and Polaris in a 3-round sinking blockade. : 2011-07-30, In Love and War defeated Full Fathom Five in a 4-round sinking blockade to win Fintan. : 2012-01-07, The Insane Asylum defeated In Love and War in a five round sinking blockade to win Fintan.